El Diario de Laney (Parte 1)
by NmxCuesta1504
Summary: Se descubre que Laney tiene un diario, ¿Què harà Corey?, ¿Què secretos tendrà el diario?, descùbranlo. (P.D: Esta historia no es mia, la encontrè en DeviantArt en inglès, lo pasè en traductor pero no se entendiò el 30% del escrito, asi tuve que modificarlo.) Espero que les guste:3


Grojband: El Diario de Laney (Parte 1) Era una tarde agotadora en el garaje de Corey Riffin, donde la banda se sienta en el suelo, discutiendo planes para lo que podría ser su nueva canción. Corey suspira mientras se agita lentamente la cabeza: -Bueno, no tengo absolutamente nada en mi cerebro que puede saltar y decir, la idea de una nueva canción. Kin, uno de los amigos de Corey, dice: -Sería más fácil si algo grande viene hacia Peaceville pronto, pero no pasará nada hasta la próxima semana. Laney Penn, la única chica y la bajista de la banda, sentado a la izquierda de Corey, se pone de pie: -Bueno, yo no quiero ser aburrida aquí. Tenemos talento con la música siempre, así que no debe haber nada de que preocuparse . Kon, el hermano gemelo de Kin, responde: -Tienes razón, así que quizás esto puede ser como un paréntesis para nosotros. -Supongo que eso es lo que podemos hacer por el tiempo libre. Pero ... hey, tengo una idea, después de todo. - sugiere Corey. -¿Cuál es la idea, Corey?. - pregunta Kin. -Bueno, ya sabes que normalmente tenemos problemas con la letra todo el tiempo. Por lo tanto, para este problema, podemos agarrar la mayor cantidad de letras de las canciones como podemos, entonces estaremos realmente preparados para una gran cantidad de conciertos. - sonríe Corey. -Bueno, eso suena como una buena idea. Pero la pregunta es, ¿cómo se va a conseguir tanto la letra en este momento?. -dice Laney. -Lanes, que es la misma forma en que siempre hacemos letras. La cosa simple de hacer es agarrar el diario de Trina. - asegura Corey. -¿Crees que Trina conseguirá tantas emociones como para que ella escriba en su diario muchas veces?. - pregunta Kon. -Estoy seguro de que va a ser fácil. Todo es angustia adolescente, por lo que siempre va a ser interesante para nuestra audiencia. Así que vamos a seguir haciendo lo que hacemos. - dice Corey. Kin consigue una mirada de perplejidad: -Bueno Corey, he estado pensando en otra idea. Ahora mismo. Corey camina a Kin felizmente: -Cuantas más ideas, mejor! Kin, díme su idea! Kin mira hacia arriba: -Bueno, ¿qué tal que ... un poco más de variedad? Hemos estado utilizando el diario de Trina desde hace mucho tiempo. -Estoy de acuerdo. Y Core, ¿No dijiste que haríamos nuestras canciones pronto?. - responde Laney. -Chicos, sé que dije eso, pero ustedes saben lo difícil que es hacer letras. Y Trina ayuda realmente bien, incluso si ella no sabe que utilizamos su diario. - dice Corey. -Esa es otra cosa, y yo tengo una idea. Ella traga saliva y mira hacia abajo: -¿Qué tal, si nosotros no utilizamos letras?. Al menos hay que probar. Corey jadea y da un paso atrás: -¿No usar letras, amigo?. Él camina fuera del centro: -Bueno, yo no sé cómo funcionaría . - dice Corey después. -Sabes, algunas bandas ni siquiera usan letras y la música sigue siendo bastante impresionante. - opina Kin. -Exactamente, así que intenta que esto sería más fácil para nosotros, por lo que no tendremos que depender de el diario de su hermana tanto. - dice Laney. -Suena como un plan para mí, así que ¿qué te parece, Corey?.- Kon está de acuerdo. -Siempre utilizamos letras de nuestras canciones! Pero, supongo que podemos intentar otra cosa. - Corey se pone nervioso. -O el plan sin letras, o tratar de hacer nuestras propia letra. - Lanes lo hace escoger. Corey sube las escaleras de garaje: -Pero apuesto a que no podemos hacer tan buena letra como en el diario de Trina, así que voy a ver su diario, ... por lo menos ver si hay algo de nuevo en él. - dice Corey. Laney suspira: -No siempre podemos depender de los diarios para siempre, Corey. -Sólo una canción. - responde Corey. Él abre la puerta por dentro, entonces como él sale, encuentra el diario de Trina en la mesa. Corey sonríe con alivio: -¡Oh, sí! El diario está libre! -¿En serio?! No debería ser tan fácil. - dice Laney. -Si, hermano! Voy a conseguirlo ahora. Vuelvo en un segundo. - dice Core. Corey entra en la sala de estar, cada vez más cerca a la mesa. Corey mira a su izquierda, luego a la derecha, y no ve a nadie a la vista. Su corazón late un poco más rápido, camina hacia la mesa, y rápidamente se agarra el diario: -Sí, esto es pura perfección. -exclamó Corey. Como casi empieza a abrir el diario, se da cuenta de lo que parece ser un bloqueo en torno al diario. La boca de Corey se abre y se ve con disgusto: -¿Qué?, ¿Está cerrada?. Corey frunce el ceño por la frustración. Él pone el diario sobre la mesa y suspira ... 


End file.
